Secrets & Lies
by RamenDemon120
Summary: It's summer time and everyone is going on with their lives. Until an unexpected Tourney comes up. Will Samus finally get to tell Marth her real feelings? Or even get to show him who she is, without striking something in the other male smashers...
1. Damnit!

**A/N**

** Hi everybody! This is my first story; I hope you like it, if not, LOVE it. I will accept flames, but not to harsh please! ^_^" Note: I don't have all of these games.**

It was just a normal summer at the mansion. Kids were running around, and adults were chatting. "Hey Ike!" Marth sprinted over. And Ike knew that if Marth sprinted, everyone was in deep shit.

"What is it now? Invaders, Tabuu?" He shook Marth by the shoulders. Meanwhile, every smasher was staring at Ike. "Err…Let Marth explain!" So Marth cleared his throat, and said aloud, "There is a surprise Tourney today."

And nearly the whole mansion groaned except for one who was laughing, Samus Aran. Nobody knew he (they assumed a guy) really was. But the laughing kept on coming from the power suit. "Awwwww, what's the matter guys? Afraid I'll kick your asses for the 100th time?" Samus harshly cooed. Everybody fell silent, Marth stated, "The tourney is at 12:00 p.m.; no training before or after." Hearing the grim status, everyone left to try devising a strategy against each other.

Marth & Samus were the only ones left. "Want a drink Samus?" The Altean raising his eyebrow. Samus agreed and headed toward the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable silence when Samus said, "I need to go." Marth politely nodded his head in a farewell.

Samus went back upstairs to her roommates Zelda and Peach. Once the door was securely closed, Peach shouted. "Sammie! Nice job on the speech!" Samus took off the power suit and laid it on the bed. "Well at least I got a little time with Marth." Samus said blushing slightly. "What happened when we were gone? Did you show him what you look like?" Zelda winked. "No…we just had a drink, nothing else." Even though she wanted to force small talk. "Oh no! Zellie, Sammie! The tournament is in five minutes!" Samus nodded and went into the power suit.

Every smasher was waiting by the screen, seeing who would fight who. And Samus had a plan to divulge herself when the time was right to Marth.

**Well, well, well. Seems Sam has big old crush on Marth. Sorry for the short chapter. Rate & Review! I will add some other couples later!**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N**

** Hello again people of Fan Fic! So here's chapter 2, enjoy! It's Tourney Time!**

Looking at the screen, Samus found out who she would fight first. She cheered in her mind when she saw who was against her. It was none other than DK.

Samus walked over to a lonely-looking Marth. "Hey, ummm, I was wondering if you wanted to strike a deal." He nodded and replied, "Shoot man." "Alright if you win this tournament, I'll show you what I l-look like." She quickly stammered. Marth thought and said "Okay I'll go for it. You can't hold back though." Samus nodded and walked away.

The first round had begun. It was Peach versus Luigi, Samus and Zelda hoped that Peach would win. In the end of round one, Peach lost by a deadly Luigi Rocket.

Round two, Samus was fighting DK. She won by throwing the monkey off the edge. Nearly everyone cheered when Samus won, she was happy when Marth smiled at her.

The other rounds seemed to fly by, Marth and Samus were the finalists. They unleashed an epic battle. No one had the slightest idea on who would win; it was an equally matched battle! Both breathing heavily, they released their last amount of strength; they flew through the air, and the announcer shouted, "GAME!"

There was a huge commotion of smashers arguing who died first; Samus, or Marth? When both of them walked in from the simulator, simultaneously they announced

"It was a tie!" Everyone gaped in awe, a tie? The bounty hunter and swordsman tied? Samus and Marth strolled away laughing. Leaving everyone else standing in the room.

Marth beckoned Samus to come to a secret area in the gardens; of course she nearly fainted when she saw the place, a clearing with luscious grass, flowers, a waterfall, and two rocks on the shore to sit on. They sat and a mischievous smile appeared on Marth's face. "Hey Samus, what about our deal?" "Oh, uhhhh…." She replied blushing slightly. "Fine but-" Samus was cut off when Snake and Captain Falcon ran in.

"We want to see what you look like too, SAMUS." Snake stated. "Show me your face!" Captain Falcon yelled. Before they could even move, Samus, somehow, managed to use a Zero Blast. Snake and CF crashed right into the infirmary.

Marth had to shield his eyes when she curled in to a ball of light. Marth had to will himself not to turn crimson when he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

**A/N**

** Marth is the only male to see who Sam really is! Sorry for the short chapter! ^_^" If there are any mistakes, I know, my computer is screwing up. . R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

** Here is chapter 3 everybody! Thank you to all of the supporters! :D**

Marth was absolutely stunned. There stood before him was woman with blonde hair up in a ponytail, in a blue jumpsuit, beautiful curves, and piercing, ice blue eyes. She turned to the side and said, "Stop looking at me like that! I'm always so uncomfortable!" Marth snapped himself out of his trance and simply crossed his arms and said, "What? You, Samus Aran, are uncomfortable? Ahahahaha!"

"Hey! It's not funny Marth!" She yelled angrily, turning crimson. "Give it a rest Sam! I'm just" He was cut off when Samus tackled him and rolled in to the bushes. She just looked at him and told him with her icy stare to shut up.

"Look at this, it's Samus's power suit broken to pieces. Something isn't right; he would never take off that suit." The dark figure stated. "But, if Samus is going around the Smash Island, which could mean any suspicious character might be them! This, I'm going to enjoy…" then the mystery person sauntered off.

Samus agilely flipped out of the bushes and landed on the rock. Marth, who was still admiring Samus, sprinted out of the bushes and pushed Samus in to the pool of water. "Hey! This is not funny! The w-water is s-so c-c-cold." She started to hug herself with teeth chattering. "Sorry, that's payback for tackling me." Marth lifted her out of the water with one hand. Right before he could say anything, Samus jumped up and sprinted toward the mansion shouting over her shoulder, "Sorry Marth, I got to go!"

Even though Marth was saddened, he got a small smirk on his face and headed back to the mansion too.

Samus had to jump through her own window so no one could see her. The reason why she left Marth was because her zero suit almost busted open in front of him. She ran into the bathroom and changed in to another suit.

She was weary at first to leave her room, and then she decided to go with it.

Marth leisurely walked in with a smirk on his face. Ike jumped up from his place on the couch and screamed at Marth, "Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried **I **was? Huh, do ya?" Marth just brushed him aside and replied, "Just out for an afternoon stroll through the woods." Before Ike could say anything, Marth went into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

The kitchen was invaded by Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi. When they were spotted, Yoshi rolled out, Jigglypuff and Kirby; they went off somewhere. He opened the refrigerator and took out a cupcake on a dish. Minutes passed as he gingerly ate the delectable sweet.

Samus, even stealthier than Snake, made it in to the kitchen unnoticed until she collided with her very own crush, Marth. He was about to say something when she covered his mouth.

"Are you trying to blow my cover princess?" Samus whispered. He just shook his head in reply. They stood there gazing in each others never-ending eyes. Until Marth accidentally shouted, "Who are you calling princess!"

Since everyone heard, they all rushed to the source. To find Marth standing to a hot, yet mysterious, woman. Both Snake and CF rampaged to Samus trying, and failing, to woo her. They babbled on and on until she shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUP!"

Before Marth could even stop her, Samus ran up to her room with faint tears in her eyes.

She threw herself on to the bed and pulled her laptop out, signing on to IM. When she logged on, almost everyone was on.

**PrissyPeachy: Sammie! Why'd you run away? ): **

**SuperSam: I was totally embarrassed!**

**SwrdPwnage: I shall ask it again, YOU'RE EMBARRESSED? **

**ZellBell5: Oh shut it, Sam, you come down to the infirmary and I'll revitalize your mind.**

**SuperSam: Yes, I'm embarrassed, and I don't need any healing. Thanks though Zell.**

**PrissyPeachy: OMG. I just found something out about Roy!**

**SwrdPwnage: What?**

**SuperSam: Shoot.**

**ZellBell5: Tell us.**

**PrissyPeachy: He; IS SO FREAKING HOT! :D **

**ZellBell5: Huh?**

**SwrdPwnage: Are you serious?**

**SuperSam: WTF?**

Everyone signed off at the disturbing news. Samus got up, took a light blue fuzzy robe, and headed to the showers.

Samus checked every corner of the showers for any bugs before she started. She loved the feeling of the warm water trickling down on her. So Samus stayed in the shower for thirty more minutes before exiting. Samus quickly put on her robe in case of intruders, and tied it tightly.

As soon as she got out in the halls, she was attacked with questions from CF and Snake. After five minutes of them babbling, there was a blur, it knocked away both of the intruders. Then Marth was standing in front of Samus, looking down on her.

"I believe I need a thank you Miss Aran. I did just save you." He stated with a smirk. "Thanks, that's it, later princess!" Samus replied. She walked away and waved her hand. Marth shouted back, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" But she was already gone.

Later on, Marth signed on to IM. A chat room invite was sent to him, so he accepted.

_**Now signing in:**_

**SwrdPwnage: Hey people.**

**BurninPyro2: Heeeeeeeey! **

**PrissyPeachy: Hi~! 3**

**SuperSam: Hey guys. **

**ZellBell5: Good evening everyone.**

**BurninPyro2: Why are we chatting? :D**

**PrissyPeachy: I don't knooooooow…**

**SwrdPwnage: I got an e-vite to come in…**

**SuperSam: Me too…**

**ZellBell5: Whoever it is should be here.**

**TwilightTerminatur1: Hey guys! I sent the invites!**

**SuperSam: Why?**

**SwrdPwnage: Why exactly?**

**TwilightTerminatur1: No reason. :D**

**ZellBell5: Awww, how sweet. 3**

**PrissyPeachy: Hey Pyro, let's go to another chat room, its private…**

**BurninPyro2: Okay!**

_**PrissyPeachy & BurninPyro2 have signed out.**_

**SwrdPwnage: I gonna get a beer, who wants to join?**

**SuperSam: Okay, sounds drunk.**

**ZellBell5: Sure, but I won't drink. Just to be safe. ;D**

**TwilightTerminatur1: Alright!**

_**SuperSam, SwrdPwnage, ZellBell5, & TwilightTurminatur1, has all signed off.**_

**Yay! A longer chapter! We'll see how things go next chapter. O.o**

**For all of those who don't know the IM names, here they are.**

**SuperSam-Samus**

**SwrdPwnage-Marth**

**PrissyPeachy-Peach**

**ZellBell5-Zelda**

**TwilightTurminatur1-Link**

**BurninPyro2-Roy**

**Okay! See you next chapter folks!**


	4. Confessions

**A/N**

** Alright! Chapter 4! Trying to get sooner updates; hopefully I will have more ideas. Okay, time for semi-drunk chapter 4!**

Samus changed in a casual outfit. A blue tank top with dark blue jean shorts. She then hurried down to the kitchen; being especially quiet around Snake and Captain Falcon's room.

When she arrived, Marth, Zelda, and Link were already there chatting. When Samus came to the dim light, Marth, unnoticed, blushed when he saw how high Samus's shorts were. Everyone chatted for awhile until Link quietly shouted, "Let's have some beer!"

So they all started to drink Samus's special beer, except Zelda of course. After one sip, Link got drunk, and then Zelda got drunk from him breathing on her. Marth and Samus were left alone, since Zelda and Link went off somewhere to do, god who knows. **(A/N I do know. ;D but I can't say.) **Being that Marth was an Altean, he couldn't get drunk; Samus also couldn't get drunk from having Chozo DNA.

But tonight, they used the ZERO-BEER, instead of super beer. Eventually they got slightly drunk and went to their rooms. With their drunken resistance, they snapped out of it when they were half way to their rooms.

Marth randomly signed on to IM when he got back to his tidy room.

_**Now signing in: SwrdPwnage and SuperSam**_

**SuperSam: Hey, do you remember anything about leaving the kitchen?**

**SwrdPwnage: No, I don't recall…I remember when I gained control; we were halfway to our rooms.**

**SuperSam: Me too…**

**SwrdPwnage: What WAS in that super beer?**

**SuperSam: Ooops, we used the ZERO-BEER. It can get any human drunk for days. **

**SwrdPwnage: Well we had our abilities, so it only lasted a couple minutes!**

**SuperSam: I am SO glad it wasn't longer. ^_^"**

**SwrdPwnage: I want…**

**SuperSam: What?**

**SwrdPwnage: A PARTY IN MY MOUTH!**

**SuperSam: No. **

**SwrdPwnage: Aaaarrgh… fuck…. Samus…get…somewhere I can't find you, quick! I'm becoming really drunk!**

Samus saw what he typed and realized that the drunkenness had reached him. If anybody got drunk, they always went for her. Before should leave her room, she heard the footsteps of Marth coming to her room.

Samus, out of options hid under her bed.

Marth had a desperate look on his face. A battle had been waging inside him, he then clutched his head. She got worried, and then she remembered Marth would lose his memory; so she jumped out from under the bed and passionately kissed Marth.

Luckily, Samus ended the kiss before Marth shook his head. "How the hell did I get here?" "Well, here's an easier way to say it, you got drunk." Marth slapped himself in his defined face.

After 3 minutes of gaping, Samus whispered, "Get out of my room." Marth understood the emotion behind those words; and left through the door connecting their rooms.

In the morning, Marth got up and headed to the kitchen. He was the first one to arrive, so he made breakfast for the whole mansion (the most for Kirby); until he heard a blood-curdling shriek.

Everyone in the mansion ran to the source, to find Ike in a pool of his own blood, Red, Marth, and Link carried him to the infirmary.

When they returned saying that Ike was going to live, everyone departed. When they were alone, Samus grabbed Marth's hand and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "You need some time?" She only nodded in reply.

They arrived at a new secret location with a stone bench under a tall oak, and a small pond in front of the bench. Marth sat down with his arm around Samus, who was sobbing softly in her hands.

Marth tried to comfort her by rocking her back and forth while singing an Altean lullaby. She looked in his azure eyes with her own red and puffy eyes. She croaked with a weak voice, "What's going to happen?" Marth was going to respond when Samus interrupted, "Not Ike, but…but..." she sobbed again, only this time in to Marth's chest, with no armor.

He hugged her in a tight embrace and rocked slightly back and forth. "Sam, we'll be fine." "NO ONE WILL!" She looked at him with the most depressed eyes. Samus still hugging Marth said, "The killer will get everyone they need! Ike barely got away from this one! What if they got to Zelda, or Peach, or Link, or Pikachu, and you? My life would end!"

Hearing those words, Marth only replied, "I thought my life was over when my parents died, and when I was dethroned, but life had meaning again one year ago…" Samus looked up at him with questioning eyes. "…that's when I fell."

Marth lifted her chin up and closed the gap between them. When they separated, he expected a punch, but instead, he felt the sensation from before. Samus just whispered in Marth's ear, "I love you; I don't want to lose you." "I will never leave you Samus Aran. I would never dream of it."

The couple returned with Samus in Marth's arms. They got a bunch of looks, two unseen glares from the back too.

Marth put her down but just held her hand as they entered Master Hand's office. The hand asked impatiently, "What? You want to share a room? Fine! Take it!" the being threw two pairs of room keys. After the moment both of them rushed out.

Before being swarmed by questions, Marth darted off with Samus in arms. When they got to the room, Marth asked, "What shall we do?" She replied, "I think I'll head to the showers." "Wait, if we need to stick together," Marth started to shake, "do I have to watch you s-shower?"

"Oh! No, no. You can wait turned around, eyes closed on the bench; nothing like that." Samus passed a small wink to Marth, turning him pink.

They entered the showers, again Samus did the bug check and Marth turned and closed his eyes. There was a small conversation going, and then she finished her shower. She put on the light blue, fuzzy robe and told Marth it was safe. "Wait Samus, I need a shower too." Samus walked back and sat eyes closed on the bench. When he finished, he wrapped his towel around his waist and approved Samus to open her eyes.

Marth had suggested they go to the Sauna, Samus obviously agreed. He had to close his eyes since she decided to wrap a towel around her body.

Samus started the burning while Marth added the rocks and water. After luxuriating, they left the room.

While Samus and Marth were reading in their new room, Link and Zelda were in the gardens. "Hey Zel, I need to say something…" She only looked at him, "I want to know if we could go out sometime." He blurted out. "Aiyeeee! I'd love to!" Zelda then glomped Link.

Samus was bored out of her wits, so she decided to get her things from the old room. While she was walking down the hall, Samus thought someone was following her; then she shook it off.

Right before she reached a corner, one hand covered her mouth and another pulled Samus to the captors. She tried to wriggle free, but everything went black.

When Samus regained consciousness, she was standing, but her legs were tied together, her hands were hanging by shackles, and her mouth was duct taped. Samus struggled to get free, but when she did, Snake ran up to her with a knife against her cheek and said, "I don't want to ruin this face, so I would stop struggling if I were you."

Marth was still reading his book, he thought to himself, "_Is Samus okay...Nah, she's fine. She can take care of herself!"_ After reassuring himself, in the back of his mind something told him that it wasn't okay. Marth decided he would check on her in ten minutes.

**A/N**

** Cliff hangar! Sorry for the later updates, I've lost my inspiration. I plan to end the fic soon. Sorry about that; just a couple more chapters. Anyway, later! R&R! **


	5. Finally

**A/N**

** Yes sadly, the time has come…the last chapter of the story. *gasp* so here we go! Yea, Sammie is captured, Marth thinks she's fine, and there's more than one villain….**

Samus studied her surroundings; she was in a gray, square room. Captain Falcon was looking at a computer screen. He beckoned for Snake to come over; and their faces perked up. Samus knew they wore steel cups; 'down there' and she heard, 'diiiing' and another 'diiiing'. She automatically knew what they were looking at, and immediately erased that image from her bounty hunter mind.

Marth set aside the novel, and walked out to try and find somebody who knew of Samus's whereabouts. He had asked everyone in the mansion, except CF and Snake; and got no results. Marth set out on an epic journey to find his love.

Samus became very nervous when they got smirks on their faces and lumbered towards her with mischievous smirks. Each pulled out a pocket knife to do their dirty work. She closed her eyes as she felt parts of her suit be chopped off with the cold knives.

When the perverts were almost finished, Samus was wearing a tank top, and short-shorts. She hissed from clenched teeth, "I would stop if I was you, I WILL be saved, and you guys will be ended." They only scoffed and denied that would ever happen. In the bottom of her heart, she felt that she would be raped before someone could find her.

Marth finally entered Snake and Captain Falcon's room, to find on a white board, 'Gone underground at coordinates 34 degrees north, 9 degrees east. Have Samus there, plan to rape her.' Marth chuckled at their stupidity and cursed in anger at the last sentence. He then found the coordinates and sprinted faster than Sonic on caffeine and sugar.

The bounty hunter felt the light press on top and bottom of the knives; she knew the final cuts will be dealt. When Marth randomly busted through the wall with Falchion held high, he used his final smash, deeply cutting Snake and CF. The force was so great, the two men slammed in to the gray wall and passed out from impact.

Marth ripped the chains loose off of Samus without hurting her. She started bawling her eyes out in his cape, knowing her love had came before her life would have ended.

With the help of Mewtwo, everyone was transported back to the mansion. Master Hand had a severe talk with the two culprits, but there was a third in the party. With simple detective skills, Samus found out who was behind it all; Master Hand himself. The three were banished forever; Mewtwo and Pichu officially rejoined the Brawl. Leaving no leaders over anyone, everyone lived on with happiness and love.

**A/N**

** This is the happy ending! :D Sorry for the short-story short-chapters. Well, I finished, you can think in your mind how everyone went on.**


End file.
